DEATH BATTLE
by Chris Nest
Summary: A series dedicated and inspired by Screwattack's own Wiz and Boomstick! Come one and all to watch bloody brutal battles between the biggest names in history! Who will survive and who will die? It's time for a Death Battle! I own nothing. (Latest Battle on Cover)
1. Bowser vs King K Rool

Two men sit in a room, barren with the exception of a table, littered with numerous weapons, mementos, and various snack foods. (Twinkies: the snack of men!) Two men sit at this table, the man on the right twiddling his thumbs.

**Link to Theme:** watch?v=92H3Mscg7QQ (Copy and paste to listen)

The man on the right, a tall man in a trenchcoat, speaks out, "Hello, and welcome to Death Battle! I'm Arsenal. The 'Death Battle' series, however, is owned by Wiz and Boomstick. We're just borrowing it."

"By burrowing he means making it better and showing off our clear superior talent and good looks of course." Chris says.

"No... just, no. Anyways, for our first episode, we're pitting two of Nintendo's most sadistic kings in a fight to the death!"

"It's Bowser, AKA King Koopa, of the 'Mario' franchise, versus..." Arsenal says before Chris finishes for him.

"King K. Rool, the crazy croc of the Donkey Kong franchise."

"We're comparing the two tyrants weapons, abilities, strengths and weaknesses, to decide who would win... a death battle!" Arsenal said excitedly.

**Bowser's Theme: **watch?v=3a2zL3b74Po (Copy and paste to listen)

"Bowser, AKA King Koopa. Ruler of his own Kingdom and the head of the Koopa Clan, Bowser was evil for as long as anyone could remember, causing trouble even when he was a baby!" Arsenal explains.

"His parents must be so proud, causing havoc and chaos wherever he goes. Just like my little sister!"

"Actually, parents are an important part of Bowser's life," Noted Arsenal, "Besides the fact that Bowser never had his own parents shown, nor had a wife, he IS the parent of Bowser Junior, and, before Nintendo retconned it, the Koopalings. His main motivation in kidnapping Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom is to make her his queen."

"No wife, yeah right! I'm pretty sure we all know where those kids came from." Chris shows a picture of Peach.

"If you want to know, just ask furry enthusiasts." Replied Arsenal, before pausing, "... I printed out a photo in the back for research-"

"You call it research, others call it porn including myself. But hey who am I to judge!?"

"... I saw your internet history. You're none to judge. Anyways, Bowser is a VERY powerful man. No wonder he can stand up against the one man killing machine Mario!"

"Except he loses... every.. fucking... time! With eight kids, I really don't blame him for kidnapping Peach. But all men have their methods, that one just doesn't work... ever."

"Keep this in mind. Mario has, numerous times, SINGLE-HANDEDLY, destroyed entire armies. Anyone would be beaten by Mario. Even Bowser, who has such assets as his powerful fire breath, and his nigh-unbreakable Spiked Koopa Shell!"

"And he's fire proof, falling in lava more times than I can count. And his apparent weakness seems to be bridges built over lava."

"Actually, it can be believed that what's in his castle ISN'T lava. As by the way Mario is affected it, it's likely that it's more like extreme boiling liquid than lava." Arsenal explained.

"Either way none can argue that Bowser is one tough son of a bitch."

"That we cannot. Chris, run down Bowser's abilities for us, while I go look up some more furry porn-I MEAN RESEARCH FOR THE NEXT BATTLE."

"Bowser can breathe fire, throw hammers, and is a master of using his shell as a weapon. Not only this but the guy, turtle, whatever he is uses a chain chomp as a weapon. You know those annoying things that bite your ass over and over again... yeah, those."

Arsenal stares down at his laptop, smirking slightly. Nudged to continue by Chris, Arsenal jumps up.

"Er...um... oh, yeah! About Bowser! He doesn't normally carry around weapons with him. He's very narcissistic and self-absorbed, preferring to rip apart his foes using his own natural abilities. But, he's no slouch on his own. Despite being on the slow side, he can ground pound, bite you with poisonous teeth, and body slam you... all in addition to his trademark fire breath."

"Not to mention the Star Punch, shown when he destroyed the Dark Star accidentally saving the entire world. This punch is so powerful it obliterates the foe on impact. Which means no more anything. Bowser can also roll into a ball to mow down anything or anyone in his way. But none of this compares to his ace card, when in cirtical condition he transforms into Godzilla!"

"Assuming he means Giga Bowser, yes, he can. But, he mainly uses this as emergency, and it lasts less than a minute. But, despite these flaws, Bowser is a force to fear!"

**King K. Rool Theme:** watch?v=mQU7ml26JVM (Copy and paste to listen)

"King K. Rool, a croc in need of some serious therapy or desperately needs to get laid." Chris says before Arsenal starts.

"Er... what he's saying is, King K. Rool is very angry, and VERY insane. He has numerous personalities, he can't focus on one goal, he has that freaky eye... bulging... THING... and, well, he's just plain insane. But, that doesn't make him any less lethal."

"Indeed young Arse as he wields a giant hand cannon that shoots cannonballs. And kinda looks a lot like a..."

"Wait wait wait wait! There are kids watching!" Arsenal interjected, "What he means to say is, well, King K. Rool has weapons. Yes, he is one of the few kid's game characters who actually tries to shoot the protagonist! He has his helicopter pad and a remote control that shoots lightning in his 'scientist' personality, a gun that launches cannon balls in his 'pirate' personality, and, in his wrestling form? Punches. So many punches."

"He can create shockwaves by jumping and can throw his boxing glove like a boomerang like his crown. He's like Little Mac, except slower, fatter, and waaay uglier. I mean he looks like he fell from the ugly tree and hit every damn branch on the way down."

Arsenal shot Chris a glare, before continuing, "Unlike Bowser, King K. Rool doesn't simply kidnap! While his plan to steal the Kong Krew's bananas may seem ridiculous at first, they're their main source of food. K. Rool sought to starve DK so he can conquer the island he lived on!"

"That's his plan, really!? He kidnaps members of the Kong family on occasion, possibly lonely. And like Bowser, he not only fails but get's the ever living shit beat out of him every time."

"Unlike Bowser, he has managed to kidnap the heroes numerous times, and, by appearing in less games, has a higher success rate. Unlike Bowser, he's also a COMPLETELY TERRIFYING TYRANT AND CONQUEROR! He controls his army using fear, and he has conquered many lands."

"Not only this but K. Rool can throw his crown like a boomerang, how this works I have no clue. He can also jump great distances, but like all great *cough* crazy *cough* villains he has his flaws."

"W-wait! Before we talk about that, his agility! K. Rool can outrun Donkey Kong! He can turn invisible! He can punch out DK! This guy is amazing!"

Arsenal let out a long sigh.

"But, he does have his weaknesses," Admitted Arsenal, "His mental instability prevents him from planning well. He's unbelievably stubborn. He's weak to head shots. His gun can get clogged by it's own ammo being reflected back at it... there, did I get it all!?"

"You got it all, but I still count his hideous looks a weakness."

"Sure, I guess we can count that as a weakness... I mean, I haven't found any pictures of him on my 'websites', so, whatever."

"Enough about my good looks Arse, it's time for a Death Battle!"

(Transition to fight scene)

The Koopa Airship found itself in a sticky situation.

As it flew through the sky, it was bombarded. Loads of cannon balls broke through the wood side of the ship. Bowser, sitting in his throne room, gasped. He hopped out of his throne, and rushed to the top of his ship. What he saw... wasn't a good sight.

The Kremling Krew's pirate ship was inching closer to Bowser's own Air Ship. Eventually, the Kremling Pirate Ship grinded against Bowser's ship; doing signifacent damage to both of them. The Kremlings boarded Bowser's ship, skewering and throwing off the ship the panicked Koopas and Goombas. King K. Rool laughed wholeheartedly, and hopped on to Bowser's ship, "WHERE IS THE KOOPA KING?! YOUR SHIP IS MINE!"

"Yeah right!" Retorted Bowser, as he appeared behind the Obese lizard.

**FIGHT!**

**Battle Theme: **watch?v=sbba6-rk2_Y (Copy and paste to listen)

The Koopa King lunged at Kremling King, throwing a punch but K. Rool blocked the blow. Bowser however lifted his other hand punching K. Rool in the gut. K. Rool without warning took his hand cannon and hit Bowser on top of his head, following up by swinging the hand cannon to meet Bowser's jaw knocking him away.

While Bowser let out a roar of pain, K. Rool began to fire shot after shot at Bowser, the Koopa King quickly ducked into his shell and the cannon balls bounced off leaving Bowser unscathed. K. Rool being stubborn kept shooting. Bowser formulating a plan quickly popped out of his shell and caught one of K. Rools cannon balls and threw it back at him. The cannon ball lodged itself in K. Rool's hand cannon jamming it. King K. Rool attempted to shoot Bowser a few more times... but he could not, choosing to instead throw the gun at Bowser, to little notable effect.

Bowser quickly rolled into a ball and charged toward K. Rool. Making impact Bowser drove K. Rool throught he wall behind him taking him to the lower deck. Upon landing, Bowser pops out of his sheel and unleashes a flurry of punches on K. Rool, after the eleventh hit Bowser's spits out a fire ball knocking K. Rool into another room.

Bowser approached ready to end this when suddenly a blast of electrcity shot out of the room hitting Bower dead on. Bowser collided with the wall with a roar of shock and pain. K. Rool stepped out in his mad scientists outfit, which he carried around, for some undeterminate, likely convoluted reason. Activating his helicopter pad, K. Rool charged into Bowser sending him through the wall. Throughout the ship things could be heard braking as their chaotic fight grew. At the ships surface they reemerged, up in the sky K. Rool threw Bowser back toward the ship. Bowser landed with a sickening thud, he lay motionless on the ships deck.

K. Rool landed next to Bowser sure he had won when his body started to glow. K. Rool heard a ear shattering roar as now standing on the boat was Giga Bowser, with ease Giga Bowser breathed fire nearly frying K. Rool. However with his helicopter pad he flew out of range and turned invisible. From unknown area's K. Rool continued to fly around him firing shot after shot of electricity at him. Giga Bowser had enough, he spun using the Whirling Fortress causing ice to surround him. This caught K. Rool off guard, his invisibility was ruined by the ice. Seeing him, Giga Bowser grabbed K. Rool and threw him to the ship deck. Giga Bowser leaped and dropped for a ground pound. In mid drop however Bowser reverted back to normal, either way the ground pound hit it's mark, causing a screech of pain to come from K. Rool as his stomach got hit.

K. Rool jumped back to his feet and leaped over to Bowser, he threw his crown at him which Bowser ducked to avoid. Bowser suddenly pulled out the chain chomp and spun it. It collided with K. Rool's jaw catching him off guard, Bowser unleashed blow after blow with the chain chomp when suddenly the crown came back hitting Bowser over the head. K. Rool dawned his boxing attire and punched Bowser, then unleashed a flurry of punches on the Koopa King, blood spilling from Bowser's face as it collided with K. Rool's fist.

K. Rool threw another punch only for it to collide with Bowser's thrown punch. The duo started brawling like mad blocking each others attacks with ease, an increasing speed and tension rising between the two. Suddenly, however, Bowser grabbed K. Rool by his throat and jumped, as K. Rool continued attempting to punch Bowser. Spinning Bowser slammed K. Rool to the ground and while airborn from impact Bowser dropped down for a ground pound. K. Rool moved, but as Bowser landed he just spun using the Whirling Fortress technique to hit K. Rool several times.

K. Rool however grabbed Bowser's shell and started punching like mad, Bowser suddenly started breathing fire from the head hole of his shell catching K. Rool off guard. Bowser popped out and grabbed K. Rool again and began biting him, over and over and over again. Blood coming out with each chomp. After the third bite, Bowser connected a headbutt to K. Rool's head emitting a sickening crunch.

K. Rool lay motionless on the ground, Bowser slowly approached thinking things were over. K. Rool hadn't moved. Bowser turned his back, sure he had won, but, that was not the situation. K. Rool had used his invisibility, and sprinted to Bowser, jumping at the beast, ready to bite... Bowser, unfortunately, was aware of the ruse. He turned around, and smacked K. Rool, who went out of invisibility, and stood there, dazed and confused...

"Showtime!"

Bowser brougth his fist back charging the almighty Star Punch, when K. Rool finally reached Bowser's level, he let the punch fly. K. Rool's body burst from impact, blood went everywhere, as Bowser struck a winning pose K. Rools crown fell perfectly on Bower's head.

"Now... Koopas, Goombas, seize my new ship!"

**KO**

Arsenal wiped his eye, "N-no... a true badass has fallen today... hold me..."

"Yoho, yoho, boom the croc will go. Stood no chance against the Bowser's whose pro!" Chris sang happily as Arsenal glared at him.

"... Shut up with your raps, Slim Shitty. While King K. Rool put up a great fight..." Arsenal sighed, "He couldn't handle Bowser. Due to his insanity, the Kremling King was inable to properly plan. And while King K. Rool arsenal trumps Bowser's, Bowser's shell protected him against nearly all of them."

"Hell Bowser is stronger to, he has survived impossible odds and has more fighting experience fighting the Mushroom Kingdom's greatest hero, Mario."

"The winner is the King Koopa, Bowser."

The Koopa Air Ship floats over the Mushroom Kingdom. Now with a new, massive addition to his army, Bowser prepared an invasion...

_**Next time on Death Battle**_

"The heroic knight of Gallowmere..." Chris says.

"The bravest warrior to hit arcades..."

"It's Sir Daniel Fortesque of Medievil!"

"Versus Arthur of Ghosts and Goblins!"


	2. Sir Arthur vs Sir Daniel

Sir Daniel Fortesque research by Chris Nest.

Sir Arthur research by David Noklevername.

Editing by David Noklevername.

Fight scene by Chris Nest.

"This chapter of Death Battle is brought to you by fanfiction author Ghostdog 2.5, be sure to check his stories out and show him some love." Chris says.

**Death Battle Theme: **watch?v=hNGH5pT-7ao (Copy and paste to listen)

"Ahh Medieval times, where there were Kings and Queens and most importantly, Knights." Chris asserts, leaning back in his spinny chair, chuckling lowly.

"Yes! Knights, a famous historical class of warriors, ran rampant throughout the medieval times, going on religious crusades, slaughtering and harassing innocents-" Arsenal pauses, "Though, we're not covering those. We're covering more traditionally heroic knights... specifically, Camelot's Sir Arthur..."

"And Gallowmere's Sir Daniel Fortesque!" Chris inserts with a smile.

"Here, we will be comparing the skills, the experience, and, most of all, the weaponry of these two amazing warriors!" Proclaimed Arsenal, standing up, pointing his finger in the air, "In a battle... TO THE DEATH!"

There was a long pause. For a minute, Arsenal kept his finger pointed in the air. But, after, he looked at Chris, who's arms were crossed, a frown plastered on his face, "Er... what's wrong, Chris?"

"You stole my line! What the hell man!?" Complained Chris, shooting a glare at Arsenal.

"You stole my totally-willing Sandbag test subject, it's just payback!" Arsenal retorted, taking a second to glance toward the camera, before sitting back down, "Er... let's just get on with it."

"Yeah, get on with it Arsenal... stupid douche bag." Chris insulted in a mocking tone.

"Chris, you silly redneck, let's start this DEATH BATTLE!"

**Sir Athur Theme: **watch?v=iId58JDf7nE

"Sir Arthur, the shockingly youthful knight, seemingly has one goal in life," Began Arsenal, "Aiding women."

"Pimps and players take note, this guy is an expert on getting laid!"

"... Disregarding that, Arthur is VERY experienced, and a valient hero! He has fought the Magnetic Mutant Magneto, the demon lord Astaroth, the interdimensional demon god Fing Fang Foom, and even stood up against the planet-devouring Galactus, forcing him to leave single-handedly! This is a task that usually takes numerous Gods!" Arsenal said in awe. "Not only that but Arthur has loads of different deadly, brutal weapons that'd I'd love to have."

"Oh yeah baby! First off Arthur prefers ranged combats so he can throw anything and hit anyone with perfect accuracy. His lance which impales enemies with ease, daggers, axe, and a discus that slices through anything. The Tri - Blade which acts as a boomerang, the high damage scythe, and lastly his trust crossbow."

"... Oh my god. That was shockingly not stupid." Arsenal gasped in an odd combination of pure horror and pride for his partner.

"Yay I'm clever!" Chris cheered.

"... No. You really aren't..." Sighed Arsenal, "Anyways, Arthur's preferred fighting method is keeping his enemy at a distance, bombarding them with projectiles. However, he's no slouch up close, using his sword and unbreakable shield to fend off his opponents."

"Not to mention his Gold Armor which enhances all his weapons. But once his armor's gone he's in deep shit."

"But, with the durability of his armor, it can stand literally anything once before degrading into it's previous form, is amazing!"

"Even though he is skilled at ranged combat Arthur has weaknesses like all of us, excluding myself of course." Bragged Chris.

"Yes! He doesn't use his enviroment to his advantage, and, he isn't very durable beneath his armor," Explained Arthur, "And, in his pursuit of his princess, he's willing to fight ANYONE. Sure, it sounds notable, but when you see a dragon that can make Godzilla look like a midget with the president's daughter in his claws, would you try to beat it up?"

"Being a hero myself, of course I've done this before! But fighting anyone can lead to Arthur underestimating his opponents possibly giving them openings."

"... Hero yourself? You threatened to cut me when I took the last Twinkie." Arsenal looked to Chris judgementally.

"And your point is...?" Chris asked with genuine curiosity.

"Nevermind... anyways, in conclusion, Arthur is a selfless, legendary hero... and a worthy opponent."

**Sir Daniel Theme: **watch?v=CpWF1tic5NA

"Next up is Sir Daniel Fortesque, the legendary, respected undead warrior. The kingdom he fought for believed he died during a great fight, attempting to save the kingdom... but, that's not really how it happened." Started Arsenal.

"He got shot in the eye by a stray arrow, killing him on impact. Man, what a way to go." Chris said whimsically.

"After that agonizing death, he was brought back to life," Arsenal said, "This incident may have gave him a sense of cowardice. Also, quick note, there's no way the arrow killed Daniel upon impact- he likely either died of blood loss, his body shutting down due to pain, or the arrow penetrating his brain. Either way, it... wasn't fun."

"Despite his cowardly ways, Daniel has achieved his rightful place in the Hall of Heroes and can keep up with experienced fighters such as Nathan Drake, Heihachi Mishima, Colonel Radec, and even the God of War himself Kratos." Asserted Chris, obviously filled to the brim with excitement.

"Daniel preferred fighting method is, due to his cowardice, using ranged weapons to keep his enemy away-"

"Wroooooooong! Finally,at last, you are wrong! Daniel prefers to fight up close since most of his gear is close ranged. At a range most of his arsenal is useless."

Arsenal released a heavy sigh, his skin nearly crawling, "Fine, you win this time, whatever. Just, tell us our weapons while I cry a bit."

As Arsenal left, going to the staff washroom, Chris started speaking, "Daniel wields a Magic Sword, it double the size and twice as powerful as a normal broad sword. Daniel also has an axe which acts like a boomerang when thrown, a club, a hammer, and his trusty gold shield which blocks just about anything a few times for shattering into pieces."

"Just because he prefers close ranged combat, as said by my partner here, he is adequate at long ranged combat, wielding throwing daggers, a crossbow, and a long bow. However, unlike Arthur, his ranged weaponry is limited in ammo. Also, he throws his bones at his enemies, like a true man." Arsenal continued upon returning, subtly wiping some water away from the bottom of his eye, behind his thick glasses.

"He has two other types of ammo with his Long Bow consisting of fire and magic. But that doesn't change the fact he's missing the only bone that really matters." Chris said with a smirk.

"Yes, it appears as if he's missing the bottom half of his jaw, a very important bone, to say the least!"

"He can't speak clearly, which get's him into some pretty bad situations. He can even control magic!" Explained Chris.

"He has fire breathe despite his lack of a jaw, and lightning powers. However, one of his most powerful weapons, the Chalice of Souls, CANNOT be used in Death Battle because it requires summoning. The Anubis Stone is the same case, as it summons his old comrades."

"Not only this, but Daniel has mastered using his skeletal body to his advantage, using moves that are deemed impossible by those stupid nerdy SCIENTISTS! Pfft, look who's a 'menace to society' now!"

"Yes he has! ... And it's still you! Now, let's get this show on the road with a DEATH BATTLE!"

"Again stealing my line!"

(Transition to Fight Scene)

Sir Arthur's bright armor made him a beacon in the dark graveyard. On yet another quest, he searched for his enemy Astaroth- and his demonic foes. Eventually, Arthur came across a skeletal being, standing at a grave. Arthur released a gasp, and launched a scythe toward Sir Daniel

"Begone demon!"

The skeletal hero released a muffled gasp of pain when the scythe pierced his armor. Sir Daniel turned around, and, as he ripped the scythe, dislodging it from his back. He withdraw's his sword, getting into a fighting stance.

"I'll show you!" Daniel says.

**Battle Theme: **watch?v=_4EKFrIvivI (Copy and paste to listen)

**FIGHT!**

The legendary knight Arthur begins throwing daggers at Daniel in rapid succession as Daniel rolls behind a tombstone to avoid the attack. The daggers hit the tombstone without fail, lodging deeply in the cold stone of Daniel's own grave. Daniel pulls out his gold shield and emerges blocking the daggers as he charges toward Arthur. Arthur see's this, and throws a lance at Daniel. Daniel ducks low and avoiding the weapon he brings his broad sword down only to collide with Arthur's sword, Arthur shooting a glare as he tried to overpower his foe.

"Have at thee demon!" Arthur chants, as he pushes Daniel away and starts throwing fire bottles at him, the potion inside spilling on to the grass, lighting it afire as it flew through the air.

Daniel panics seeing the flames and turns and runs away, trying to clear his thoughts, trying to escape. He jumps over a tombstone, running into the nearby forest as Arthur throws another bottle of fire at him, without warning Arthur see's the bottle explode. Daniel is now wearing his Dragon Armor. Daniel breathes fire causing Arthur to back away and begin throwing arrows at Daniel, the arrows however burn before they can even touch him.

Arthur gasps, "You sinful beast!"

Arthur can only look on as Daniel breathes fire at his feet hiding the skeletal knight. Without much of a warning Daniel appears above Arthur club in hand. Arthur gasps, and jumps back to avoid the attack but doesn't suspect Daniel to spin his entire torso colliding the club with Arthur's chest, causing Arthur to release a noise that did not signify pain, but surprise. The blow shatters his armor and sends Arthur flying into one of the gravestones, that of some lizard king. He lands with a thud, right next to chest. Breaking it open Arthur now dawned his green armor upgrading all his weapons.

Arthur knows this, and smirks, "You are one for, foul demon! I shall smite thee!"

Daniel charges shield first, trying to get in close but Arthur with his new armor, advances his weapons. He throws the arrows which are now three at a time and seem to be heat seeking. Daniel blocks two of the arrows but the third lodges itself deep in his empty eye socket. Luckily not impaling the one eye he has left. Daniel starts panicking, ripping the arrow out of his empty socket, to see a scythe coming his way and lodging itself in Daniel's chest. Daniel releases a shriek of terror.

Arthur begins pouring the flaming potion on to his lances, throwing the flaming lances at Daniel. Just as Daniel pulls the scythe out of his chest the flaming lance hits him in the back knocking him to the ground, Daniel stands back up only to duck avoiding a throwing dagger. Daniel begins circling Arthur blocking the repeated daggers with his shield, without warning Daniel fires his crossbow at Arthur making him jump back, narrowly avoiding the barrage. Daniel runs toward Arthur firing more arrows with his crossbow, without warning Arthur dawns his shield blocking the arrows.

Daniel pulls his long bow out and fires a fire arrow at Arthur's feet, Arthur jumps back to avoid the flames, as Daniel fires a magic arrow hitting Arthur's shield, Arthur hits the ground and starts throwing axes at Daniel, in a desperate attempt to kill the Skeletal Simpleton before he can reach the laying man. Daniel rolls behind a tombstone and removes his head, he puts a zombie hand under it and sneaks his way to Arthur. Arthur continues to throws axes until Daniel's head sneaks up behind him, he releases green gas that clouds his vision.

Arthur looks around frantically trying to locate Daniel, blindly shooting his crossbow in all directions, when he hears a loud pop and a barrage of bullets pierce his armor, shattering it. Arthur quickly crouched low as Daniel fired shot after shot with his pistol. Another chest appears and without warning Arthur is now in his gold armor, shield in hand. Charging his power, Arthur uses his scythe and creates a whirlwind clearing the green fog.

"Come on, you fool! You cannot defeat I, Sir Arthur of Camelot!" Daniel seeing Arthur's armor pulls the trigger but nothing happens. Daniels throws the pistol away and puts on his gold armor to truly test Arthur's might.

Arthur pulls out his sword and charges shield first toward Daniel who does the same. The two collide and start matching each other blow per blow. Daniel spins his torso again making Arthur jump back, Daniel throws his ax which Arthur avoids, taking the time to slash at Daniel's neck, creating a grove in the bone. The ax now flying into the sky, and Arthur clashes with Daniel again except he unleashes his fire bottle, which form a protective shield around him. The three orbs begin beating Daniel senseless until Arthur rams into Daniel using his shield. Arthur charges his lance and fires a blast of electricity at Daniel only for the skeletal knight to casts lightning himself, causing a mass explosion knocking Daniel back. He collides back first with a tombstone and slowly slides down to a sitting position, his shield shattered next to him.

Arthur stands above Daniel sword in hand ready to finish the job. "I shall send you back to the pit of hell from which you belong... tell Astaroth I'm in pursuit."

Arthur raises the sword to finish Daniel when suddenly the ax comes back hitting Arthur in the back shattering his armor. With the force the ax was going, it would cleave straight through a man, even with steel armor. But not Arthur. Arthur was now armorless... and filled with fear. He groaned in pain, Daniel seeing his chance jumps and slams his hammer onto Arthur's head, causing it to shatter into an unrecognizable mess, brain matter splattered on the grave, a beautiful irony.

The last man standing released a heavy sigh, picking up his blood-stained hammer. Sir Daniel propped his hammer onto his shoulder and chuckled at his own victory. He turns to leave the battlefield on a new mission.

Maybe, Daniel thought, he should look into the 'Astaroth' man the stranger mentioned...

**K.O.**

"... Why do the ones I like always die?" Sighed Arsenal in obvious frustration.

"Uh because they just suck."

"Even though Arthur has been through the depths of Hell and defeated Magnetic Mutant Magneto. His arsenal just wasn't strong enough to harm Daniel."

"Daniel's body is a skeleton so the only way he could actually die was to destroy his skull, Arthur always rushed into battle not thinking of Daniel's clear weakness."

"Plus Arthur only had so many sets of armor before he was defenseless against all of Daniel's weaponry. So the question wasn't if Daniel could kill Arthur, it was could he last long enough for the perfect opening?"

"Daniel also has more fighting experience, all knights started training at the age of twelve. Daniel died at age thirty six years old and adding that to his resurrections from 1386 and 1886."

"It's safe to assume Daniel as at least seventy years of training. Sadly for me that doesn't matter because..."

"Arthur is dead now! The true heroic knight and winner is Sir Daniel Fortesque."

"Hahahahahahaha, I hate you so much."

**Next Time**

"Next time on Death Battle... the artificially-created, most powerful Pokemon ever..." Arsenal says.

"Versus the killer of the Saiyan race...

"It's Mewtwo vs Frieza!"


End file.
